when kuramas away hiei will play
by tntfriday13
Summary: kurama has gone to school, leaving hiei all alone. bored, and the computer is staring at him.....add fanfiction,yusuke and kuwabara, and this will be fun


Hiei was alone in kurama's room bored out of his mind, while kurama was away at school.

"god its boring here"

Hiei looked up from laying down on the bed to see kuramas computer staring at him. Hiei got up and sat down in the chair in front of the computer.

"I might as well keep myself entertained by learning about this stupid devise"

2 HOURS LATER

"OMFG!!!!" hiei yelled as he fell backwards out of the chair

"IS THAT WHAT PEOPLE THINK!!!!"

(To fill you in, hiei is now master of the computer and he stumbled upon read a couple more stories……and fell out of his chair again.

"THAT'S COMPLETELY SICK!!!!!"

1 MINUTE LATER

"that's it I have had enough of this shit, I'm going to set these people straight once in for all"

Hiei (since he could not write anything on unless he was a member) signed up for fan fiction and wrote a story.

HIEI'S STORY

_Hiei was waling threw the forest one day when he stumbled upon a fan fiction author, who was writing a very dirty fanfiction about him and yusuke. _

_Well hiei was not going to stand for it. He snuck up behind the author and……CUT HER HEAD OFF!!!_

_Then he went on the most delightful killing spree of fan fiction authors the world has ever known._

_Except for the authors writing hiei and kuwabara fan fictions……they were tortured until they begged for death. And the authors who made hiei kill kuwabara in there fan fictions got a piece of cake :D_

OUT OF HIEI'S FAN FICTIONS

grumble

"I must be hungry" hiei said as he walked down stairs to get a snack

Little did he know someone was coming threw the opean window of kuramas room

"hey kurama we just wanted to…" yusuke looked around

"yusuke, kuramas at school, remember?" kuwabara said

"whats school?"

"the place we always ignore and still pass"

Kuwabara and yusuke climbed all the way threw the window and landed on the floor

"hey whats that" kuwabara asked, pointing to the computer screen

"maybe kurama is working on a project for school" ysuuek walked over to the computer and read the words

"I didn't know kurama was into fan fictions"

"I'll help him a little with it" yusuke said as he started to type where the story had left off.

HIEI'S STORY

_Hiei had just handed another piece of cake to a fanfiction author when his eyes stumbled upon the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life._

(kuwabara took yusukes place on the computer)

_It had red flowing hair and green sparkling eyes that were just like an emerald._

(yusuke pushed kuwabara out of the way)

_Hiei walked up to it and looked more closely. It was a young man sleeping by the shore of a huge lake._

(kuwabara grabbed another chair and pushed yusuke of his own chair)

_Upon even closer inspection (meaning face to face), hiei saw that it was his long time friend kurama._

_Hiei picked him up and carried him back to his home_

(yusuke punched kuwabara out of his chair and sat in it himself)

_Hiei waited until his friend woke up to leave._

"_hiei what are you doing here?" kurama asked _

_Before hiei could answer their was a knock at the door_

_knock knock_

_Kurama walked up to the door and saw yusuke, his beautiful wife keiko and there 1 years old baby girl Mariea, at the door._

(HAHAHA!!! Kuwabara started laughing. Yuskuk glared at him and yelled "WHATS SO DAMN FUNNY!!" kuwabara stopped laughing long enough to say "LIKE YOU AND KEIKO ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED, SHE IS SUCH A LESBIAN". Yusuke jumped on kuwabara and started to beat the shit out of him.)

"_hello kurama" yusuke said_

"_hi, what are you guys doing here?"_

_Keiko blushed and said "well, me and yusuke cant do any 'activities' until Mareia leaves that house so I was hoping you could babysit her?"_

"_sure, keiko" kurama said as he took Mariea from her_

(kuwabara laughed his head off and kicked yusuke out of the chair, so he could write)

_Hiei came up to the door too and said "we will just have to open up a babysitting company, because I am watching kuwabaras and yukinas children too"_

(yusuke laughed even harder than kuwabara "like YOU could get into yukinas pants" kuwabara glared at him and replyed "WELL AT LEAST MY LOVE ISNT A LESBIAN!!!" yusuke shut up)

_Yusuke and keiko left and kurama shut the door._

("hey kuwabara?, I have an idea" yusuke said as he took over the computer again)

_Then kurama put Mariea down and found himself pinned to the door by hiei_

("YUSUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" "I am going to make this a yaoi story, do you want to help?" kuwabara grabbed the keyboard)

_Kurama and the shrimp were kissing like there was no tomorrow._

_The kids went outside to play, good thing too because hiei was taking kurama back into his room_

(kuwabara and yusuke heard foot steps outside of the door "kuwabara we have to go". "give me a minute I am almost done" kuwabara put a period and jumped out the window with yusuke)

OUT OF HIEIS STORY

Hiei walked into the room and sat down on the chair (which appered to be warmer) . he looked at the screen.

"how did all of these words get here?" hiei started to read the story

6 MINUTES LATER

"OMG!!"

THE ENDING OF HIEIS STORY

_They flopped down on the bed and started to __**censored**__ and kurama __**censored**__ then hiei __**censored**__ up and down._

_Kurama __**censored**__ again and screamed "HIEI" while hiei __**censored**_

_AFTER AN HOUR OF READING THE LEMON (BECAUSE IT WAS SO LONG)_

_Hiei stopped and fell on top kurama. The kids had just come back inside and were watching Barney so they had about 2 hours to sleep and kurama had 2 hours to get over being sore._

END OF HIEIS STORY

Hiei's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his bottom jaw hit the floor in shock and…..something else?

1 HOUR LATER

"Hiei, I'm home" came a yell from downstairs

Kurama walked into his house looking around for hiei.

"hiei where are you?" kurama asked as he headed up stairs to his room.

He opened the door and….

"GOTCHA!!" hiei jumped out from behind him…..and lets just say everything in that story came true (except yukina, kuwabara, yusuke, keiko, yukinas kids, and keikos kids were never involved)

**CENSORD **

**A/N YAY!!! THE END **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**HIEI: or I will kill you in your sleep**

**KURAMA: hiei, that's not nice**

Don't worry hiei wont really kill you

**Hiei and kurama yaoi fangirl for life!!!!**


End file.
